Boys Will Be Boys
by sourw0lf
Summary: Light has a plan to use all sixty-four of those cameras. What will L think? Yaoi, masturbation, SoloM, implied sexual relations, dirty talk, strong language, slutty Light. LightxL.


**Warning: Contains mature yaoi, masturbation, SoloM, dirty talk, implied sexual relations, strong language.**

**Don't like, DON'T read.**

**Pairing: LightL (Light Yagami and L/Ryuuzaki.)**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba**

_B is for Boys

* * *

_

'_Sixty-four cameras in all. Well, if L needs so many, why not put on a show?_ Light thought, smirking to himself. Of course, he'd have to finish his homework first. Writing names down from a potato chip bag wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy, either. Sure, it continued the deaths, but who knew who _exactly_ he was killing. That didn't matter, though. At least he was keeping his name clear as best he could. A few more names and he'd be good for the day. Then it would be time for his little plan. He wondered how shocked the great detective L would be when… Wait, that was for later.

Light had taken many preparations for this event. He had to make sure that L was the only one watching his actions and that no one else was in the room. Judging by the time his father got home every night, Soichiro was probably always the last to leave. His dad had gotten home not too long ago and just to be safe he'd wait a while longer. He'd only seen L a few select times in person but there was no doubt the man was attractive and kept himself well in check. Oh, what Light wouldn't give to see the man's face when his plan came into effect, but he just couldn't see that yet. He'd have to wait a bit longer. For now, he would just have to use his imagination.

Sayu came up to say good night, which meant everyone was retired to their beds for the night. He reached into the bag of chips to click of the portable television and took one more chip from the bag before crumpling it up and tossing it in the garbage. That little thing was expensive but he could deal. Ryuk had already known his plans for the evening so all he needed was the right word and he'd be all by himself.

Light stood from his chair and stretched his arms above his head, letting out a groan of approval. "Well, looks like I'd better **leave** to my bed, now," he headed over to his bed and sat down, glancing over to where Ryuk was standing. "Oh, right, that's my cue," Ryuk's wings flapped and he floated up through the ceiling, sitting up on the roof like they'd planned._  
_"Ryuuzaki, I'm going to head home. Light is just going to be sleeping now so I see no point in staying," Aizawa stated before heading out of the room, ready to see his wife and daughter. L didn't say anything just stared at the screens in front of him, thumb pressed to his lips.

"What are you up to, Yagami-kun…?"_  
_Light stood from his bed and began to undress, getting rid of his tie and shirt first, then his socks and slacks. It felt good to be out of such stiff clothes after having worn them all day. He threw them in the hamper and went into the drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a magazine, a lump between the pages showing there was something in it. "Boys will be boys," he said simply, getting back onto his bed. He had his stash of magazines hidden on his bookshelf but those… Those had women in them. He'd looked at them before while being watched but never at these. This would certainly come to a shock to the detective.

Light opened up the magazine to reveal several suggestive pictures of naked or lightly dressed men. They were all thin and attractive, not muscular like some preferred. They all had that innocent touch to them as they were touching themselves or being fucked by another guy. Their faces were sweet and pleading and Light couldn't help but stare.

The collage exams student couldn't help but start to get hard, the tantalizing pictures turning him on. What got him even more, though, was what he imagined L's face was like. He smirked for the second time, turning to page of his magazine. He had no way of knowing if L was strait or not, but hopefully it would get him fired up.

* * *

_  
_L leaned in closer as he saw the teenage boy reach into a drawer, pulling out a magazine. Not another one of those. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, waiting for another boring analyzing of a teenage boy and his hormones.

He did notice something odd, though. Those weren't women in the magazine, nor was it as subtle as the others. No, this one showed various boys being rammed hard while screaming, their bodies covered in sweat and come. Ryuuzaki could feel his face heating up, his toes curling for a moment before he started to rub them together.

Since when did Yagami-kun take a liking to men?

* * *

_  
_Light looked on at the pictures and imagined himself and L in them. He particularly liked one where one of them was bent over a desk while the other shoved their cock in his ass. His fingers twitched on the pages as he wondered how big L was and how deep he could go in…

His breath started to pick up as he got deeper and deeper into the magazine. He reached into the back pages where he'd placed his lube, popping the cap open. It sure would be awkward the next time him and L saw each other; that was, if L was still looking on. He had to have been, though. He was sure the other was thinking that this was a means of being able to get an opening to use the Death Note. Of course, that wasn't his intentions.

Light leaned back on his pillows and lifted his hips off the bed so he could pull his boxers off, the plaid material discarded to the edge of the bed before slipping off. His cock was already half hard and throbbing, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. He poured some of the lube onto his hand and started to stroke his cock to full hardness, his chest heaving with his quick breaths.

He uncrossed his legs and placed them on either side of the magazine, his heels digging into the plush mattress. He kept his hand slow, teasing himself a bit, brushing the tip with his thumb on each stroke upwards. His thighs began to tremble from the pleasure, his free hand reaching to turn the page.

* * *

_  
_L pretended he didn't notice himself lean in close to the screen as the boxers were taken off, his toes curling again as he started to rub his feet together. His own breathing was starting to pick up as he felt his own desire swell beneath the loose jeans, the temperature of the room starting to pick up.

The detective fidgeted in his chair as Light started to touch himself, every detail of the other coming to L's eye. He noticed out his breathing picked up, and how the tip of his cock seemed to be most sensitive. His bottom lip was trembling now, his wide, innocent eyes glued to the screen. The only sound he could hear was the heavy breathing coming from the speakers.

Ryuuzaki reached out a shaking hand to turn up the volume, not able to control his actions. The breathing coming from the other on the screen got louder, the slight whimpers and whines between each breath now able to be heard when otherwise wouldn't be if the volume wasn't so high. He could only explain his own actions as curiosity.

* * *

_  
_Light collapsed onto the bed, his back arching up as his hand started to move a bit faster. He no longer needed the magazine, just his imagination. He could picture the hunched, thin body hovering over his as he was pounded into, screaming for more. Oh, how he wished he could feel what he could only picture as a thick cock ramming into him.

Sure, he'd masturbated before, but never with someone watching. And shit, did it get him going.

His free hand slid up his arched chest, his thumb and index finger starting to play with a nipple. Now he was really getting into it. He let out a moan, mumbling a soft _Ryuuzaki_ under his breath. Loud enough for L to hear, but not loud enough for him to be positive that was what he said. His eyes squeezed shut tight, plucking and pinching at his nipple. He couldn't help but let out another moan, sounding much more wanton than he'd planned.

He moved from one nipple to the other, the previous one still throbbing a bit from the abuse, knowing it was red and erect. He gave the other the same treatment, his hand unconsciously picking up a bit more speed. His toes curled into his sheets, his head thrown back into the pillows, chocolate brown hair messy and damp. He was hot all over and the knot in his abdomen was starting to tighten.

* * *

_  
_L didn't want his hormones to get the best of him but the more and more he watched, the harder and harder it got to hold himself back. He wondered if the student even knew that he was on film. How could he answer to Soichiro and the others when they asked what happened over night? Well, he could lie, couldn't he? After all, he was sure the last thing a father would want to know was that their son was masturbating to a gay porn magazine while being watched as a suspect for Kira.

The detective flinched when he heard a moan, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip. Why was he so attracted to this? He'd never been attracted to anyone; male or female. So why now? And why a suspect for Kira? He nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard what sounded like a faint calling of his alias, though he couldn't be sure if that was what he heard. There was no way Light would call out to him, after all.

L watched as a slender hand moved up a smooth chest, his breath stilling for a moment as he saw the student start to play with his nipples. He swallowed, pretending not to realize his hand moving between his legs. His body jerked when he started to caress his hard length through the denim of his jeans, his sleep-deprived eyes closing for a moment before opening quickly – he didn't want to miss a detail, after all.

* * *

_  
_Light's lips parted as he started to breath open-mouthed now, his breaths louder as well as his moans. It started to become more obvious that he was calling out to L, his body shaking with pleasure. Now came the good part. He clumsily felt around his bed for the lube, his hand finding the cold bottle and quickly grasping it. He stopped his hand from stroking for a moment to sit up, popping the cap open.

With the hand that had been stroking his cock, he poured lube on the hand that had been teasing his nipples, making sure to get a good amount on three fingers. He adjusted himself on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. He swallowed nervously, but excitedly, always loving to impale himself on his fingers.

He started to stroke his cock again, bringing the fingers down to his ass. He swallowed once more before he slid one in. He let out a loud moan and arched up, his finger brushing his prostate. His entire body jerked his chest thrusting up as his leg kicked out, the magazine flying off the bed. His head tossed to the side as he started to thrust the finger in and out, every muscle in his body working in the most pleasurable way. It was amazing how the human body worked and how a few touches could feel so amazing. He added a second finger to join the first, his hips thrusting up into the air.

He couldn't get enough.

* * *

_  
_Ryuuzaki continued to look on, amazed at the other's actions. It was clear now that he was moaning the detective's name, making L's mouth water. He looked down between his legs at the bulge in his pants, then back at the screen. His eyes widened when he saw Light fingering himself, his cock pulsing with need. He could feel the precome damp against the head of his cock. He quickly reached down to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling his cock from the confines. He used the bit of precome at the head as lube, starting to stroke his cock.

He used his fingertips to play with the head at first, leaning back against the chair. He looked back at the screen, watching as the tight hole stretched to fit in two fingers. He didn't know when this attraction to Light Yagami started but it was progressing fast. He was amazed at the other's body. How perfect it arched, how smooth it looked, and how hairless… It was much like a woman's. He could see where the student had shaved where as L had his own thick, dark black curls at the base of his cock.

L let his legs hang over the chair, sitting normally for once. He didn't need any help intellectually at the moment. He spread his legs and started to stroke himself in time with the young man on the screen, his hips bucking up into his hand. His free hand reached under his plain white shirt, pushing it up to tease at his nipples. He couldn't help but feel dirty.

* * *

_  
_"Oh…Yes… L, please, harder…," Light moaned out, enjoying this far much more than he intended to. He'd added a third finger and focused on brushing his prostate for each stroke in and each stroke out. He'd never felt so good in his life and all he could do was want more. He wondered what the real thing would feel like – to actually have L pounding into him until he couldn't see.

His hand had picked up a fast pace by now, his fingers equally as fast. God, if he lived alone he'd be screaming by now. "Ryuuzaki… More… Please, more!" He just couldn't get enough, he needed to be opened wider. He quickly rolled himself over and bent over, his face in his pillows, ass high up in the air. Hopefully he was creating a good enough scene for the detective. "Ryuuzaki, give it to me harder… Make me come… Please!" He was shaking by now, his thoughts of catching the other off guard long forgotten. He just wanted to feel the other's thick heat inside of him.

"Fuck me… Fuck me until I can't move… Yes, yes… Yes! Right there…! Right there!" He was hitting his prostate just right, his fingers no longer thrusting but just raking over that spot. "I'm gunna come… I'm gunna come!" The knot in his stomach tightened further and further until it burst, his cock spurting hot come all over his sheets. His mouth hung open as he panted for breath, soft moans escaping his lips as he rode out his orgasm. Deep, brown eyes were glazed over, his hair sticking to his face as sweat trickled down his body. He had to do this more often…

* * *

_  
_L felt a little bit of drool trickle down his chin, a moan escaping his lips. His hand was moving as fast as it could, his fingers working his nipples. His toes curled into the carpet, his eyes fighting to stay open as he bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll give it to you, Yagami-kun… C-Come with me," he mumbled, his lips parting as his panting got louder. He groaned when he heard the student's words, his cock pulsing. "Ya-Yagami-kun… Let's come to-together… Please, come with me…," Ryuuzaki held his breath as he watched Light's semen cover his sheets, his own spurting out onto his hand and chest.

L's eyes nearly closed, his fingers teasing the head of his cock as they rode out their orgasms together. He felt his cock soften inside of his hand, watching Light's body sink down onto the bed again, hearing the little _'plop'_ of his skin hitting the come there. Ryuuzaki glanced around the room, spotting some tissues on a table nearby. He got up and cleaned himself off, hoping next time it could be the real thing.

* * *

_  
_**Wow, I finished this fic, start to finish, in about two hours! I'm proud of myself, and I'm happy how it came out. I know this idea has been used before but what can I say? It's hot! Haha, well I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Light and L are probably one of my favorite, if not most favorite, couple out of all of them.**


End file.
